polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Albertaball
Albertaball (fortis et liber is the nat. Motto, and in Latin)}} Albertaball |founded = Member of the Canadian Federation since 1905 |onlypredecessor = Northwest Territoriesball |predicon = Northwest Territories |successor = Tyrannosaurus |image = Albertaball Oil.png |caption = Albertaball admiring his one true love, oil. |government = Provincial |personality = What's an environment? Predatory |language = English |type = Provinceball |capital = Edmontonball |affiliation = Canadaball |religion = Christianity (Roman Catholic Church and Protestants Churchs) |friends = Saskatchewanball Arizonaball Texasball Manitobaball (sometimes) |enemies = Ontarioball Quebecball Rachel Notley Corythosaurus Lambeosaurus |likes = Oil, hockey, cows, skiing, mountains, fishing, horses, cowboys, football, X Men (You know, Akali Lake? Yeah, it's in his clay), Dinosaurs, Conservative Party (Joe Clark and Stephen Harper) |hates = Quebecball (cannot into oil), rats, liberal party (1980 will not be forgiven Trudeau, yuor son also doesn't recognize us) |predecessor = Northwest Territoriesball Alioramus |intospace = Yeah cause Oil powers up Ships! I hope I said that right lol |bork = oil oil These according to Jurassic World Evolution |food = Stupid ducks! |status = Contemplating joining with Saskatchewanball and declaring independence |notes = Has 3rd biggest Canadianball city, Calgaryball! DOWN WITH THE NDP |reality = Province of Alberta |gender = }} Albertaball is a Tyrannosaurid western province of Canadaball. He is the fourth most populated Canadian province. His capital is Edmontonball, though his most populous city is Calgaryball. Description Albertaball has a lot of oil, and is highly wanted by USAball for it. Because of his oil monies he is very rich and is hated by his fellow provinceballs because of it but it is okay because whenever he is sad, he just hugs an oil barrel and wipes his tears with his oil monies. He is also more conservative than his fellow provinceballs as evident in his no sale tax policy, hatred of his social democrat government and hatred of his fathers liberal government. Albertaball is also know for his reserves of natural gas, dinosaurs, and beautiful mountain views. Albertaball can into Olympics as well as the 1988 Winter Olympics was hosted in Calgary! History Albertaball was originally inhabited by 7ball tribes until settlers arrived in the 1600s and 1700s. When The Royal Proclamation was put in place in 1763 stating that the crown could only obtain land by doings treaties with 7ball tribe owners, Treaty 6, 7, and 8 were put into place a long while after. Later in september 1 of 1903, Albertaball became an official province of the Dominion of Canadaball. Relationships * Saskatchewanball - Twin brother & Best friend. Has a flat personality. * Quebecball - Montreal Canadiens are worse than the Oilers * BCball - Too many Chinese God Dammit. I dont blame you for your hypocrite problem. Its Trudeau's fault, you hear me! * Chinaball - HUAWEI CRISIS IN VANCOUVER IS NOT OUR PROBLEM! YOUR THE PROBLEM YOU HICK! * Manitobaball -Great friend * Arizonaball - Good friend, but takes all my people in the winter. OIL OIL OIL * Texasball - My cousin and southern counterpart, refers to Alberta as Northern Texas, sometimes referred to as Southern Alberta. We have so much in common, that we are best friends. * Ontarioball - Enemy. Avoid at all costs. Beware of Doug Ford * Canadaball - My dad who likes to use me for oil. He is nice though. But I hate Trudeau. We love Andrew Scheer * USAball - I will sell you my oil because Trudeau is being a complete Dick at being the slowest dealer. * Northwest Territoriesball - My brother who used to own me, but I was like "You ain't owning me no longer!" * 7ball- listen I’m sorry that I stole your kids and abused them. Gallery Alberta Rockies.png Byz-Sea to Sea.png|by Byz Byz-FortisEtLiber.png APsj9ICkJkviqRtnJGPOsqTH0dy3JXcG02yBKRRIAYs.png|credit from Katalpa Canada30.jpg Reddit_legitprivilege_Provinces_Rights.png|Provinces Rights (legitprivilege) Sovereignty Club.png The Bastards.png es:Albertaball Category:Canadaball Category:English Speaking Countryball Category:North America Category:Provinceballs of Canadaball Category:America Category:Christian Category:Catholic Category:Oil Category:Cross Category:Olympic Host Category:Separatist Countryballs Category:Albertaball Category:Provinceballs